Typical Days and Nights?
by Ayame Sora
Summary: The new prefect at the academy has taken over Yuuki's spot. She helps out and trys to get along with Zero Kiryuu, but he doesn't seem like the talking type. More and more becomes revealed to her about herself and Zero as time progressess. Who knows what will happen. (Sorry! I'm bad at summeries.) ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story. I managed to come up with the idea at a random time and figured it'd make a good story. This is also at the end of the anime, so if anything different happens in the managa sorry!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Anyways, here it is.**

After Yuuki left with Kaname, I, Ayame Suzuki, became the new perfect at the Academy. Chairmain Cross picked me, because I seemed to be a good choice. I learned all about vampires and met Zero Kiryuu, the other perfect. Don't get me wrong, I had classes with Yuuki and Zero but I never said anything more than a nod or a wave. Chairman Cross kept the Perfects around just in case anything was to happen, or the Night Class students would return.

"Hey Zero, are you ready to go?" I knocked on his door and asked calmly. No response came, so I figured he's already outside and making sure everything is in order. Seeing as that was so, I begun the trek outside.

I had only known Zero for about two months. He didn't talk much and now and then I could get a conversation out of him. I knew Zero was a vampire, well ever since I became the new perfect. I also knew he'd drop into Level E eventually and a bit about his past. His past, however, would be something I'd rather him tell me than asking myself. I had also just realized that over this short time, I had developed a crush on Zero. This love would, and always will be, one-sided so I suppressed my feelings I had for him. Besides, how could I have a crush on someone I had just met and knew little about?

"I didn't expect you to come. I thought you'd just ditch or something. I stopped by your dorm room and everything." I spoke in a nonchalant voice as I approached him.

"Chairman Cross forced me." Zero responded in monotone as he started to walk off. I ran over to catch up.

It was a typical night anyways, Zero rarely said anything. I kept quiet like usual. I figured it'd be better to keep quiet rather than try to start a conversation. That was a lost cause except now and then. We walked on in silence before deciding that I was going to attempt to start a conversation.

"It's actually bright out tonight. I personally like the way the full moon looks. What about you, Zero?" I asked quietly, but not in a whisper. Looking over at him, he seemed to be either ignoring me or contemplating his anser.

"Do you have to be so annoying? Is it impossible for you to walk without saying anything?" Zero asked in a cold voice. I sighed, it wasn't like I wasn't used to it. Normally I'd get a response close to this or none at all.

"Oh come on," I emphasized those words, "It wouldn't kill you to talk to me." I'm pretty sure I sounded annoyed, I sure felt annoyed. "Is it not unreasonable to try to hold a conversation with someone? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how unreasonable I must sound to you." I added the last part dripping with sarcasm. I got his famous scary glare in return. I guess that's enough trying for one night. He didn't seem to be in any mood to talk, not that he usually is anyways. I guess you could say I like to talk, but that's not the case. I think that if I'm going to be Zero's partner from now on then I should at least learn some of his interests or something about him. Oh well, another time I'll try again.

We continued on in silence, getting closer to being finished for the night. I didn't start talking again and just let my mind wander. Yes, I know, I should have kept a look out for anything peculiar.

I started to head back to my dorm room, but before that I decided to say one last thing to Zero. "Goodnight Zero." I didn't get any response. Did he even hear me? I don't know.

"Another ending to another typical day, who knows, maybe tomorrow will be different." I muttered sarcastically to myself before giving in to the short sleep I'd get tonight.

**So, how did you like it? Ideas, comments, flames, and anything else is welcomed. I most likely will continue this, although I'm not sure. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter two. I hope you'll be able to get an idea of Ayame's appearance. I would like to thank Sacha Michaelis for helping me come up with Ayame's appearance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock started going off and I desperately wanted to pick it up and throw it across the room hoping it would smash into a bunch of pieces. I reached over and slammed my hand down on top of it making the beeping stop. Slowly, I got out of bed and put my day class uniform on and heading to the bathroom to get ready. I ran a brush through my chest length red hair and brushed my teeth. Quickly, I left the bathroom and get my stuff together to get ready for class. My roommate, Kasumi Hayashi, was then entering the bathroom.

"Hey Kasumi, you ready to go?" I questioned as she returned from the bathroom. My materials were ready to go and I reached down to pick them up.

"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff." She responded cheerfully as she walked over to where her materials lied on her bed.

"Wait, one more thing." I smiled as I looked at her.

"What?" Kasumi gave me a confused look.

"Would you be mad if I destroyed the alarm clock?" I asked curiously. The thing did get on my nerves with its beeping every morning.

"Well, we need it to wake up at a decent time in the mornings, so yes." She started to laugh at my pretend pout.

"Eh, it was worth asking." I responded and started to laugh with her.

We begun leaving the dorm room and walking to class. I had known Kasumi since I was fourteen and I'm seventeen now. So, I met her three years ago when I enrolled in Cross Academy. Kasumi is a short girl with long, waist length, black hair and hazel eyes. Her parents are very wealthy and she leaves on breaks to go visit them. As for me, I'm certain my parents are still alive. I don't know a lot about them though because I used to live with my Grandparents before coming here.

"Ayame?" Kasumi questioned as she loooked at me from a doorway.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning around to look back at her. I didn't realize that I had missed where I was supposed to turn completely.

"You missed the entryway." Kasumi bit back a laugh and I could tell she was amused by the look on her face.

"Oh, yeah! I know that, by the way." I responded laughing at myself. "I guess my mind was wandering!"

We entered the classroom and made our way to our seats. I sat at the front in the second row of seats while Kasumi sat behind me in the third row. I normally get good grades in school, A's and B's. Every now and then I get a C, but I stay on top of my grades for the most part. Today seemed like it was going to be another typical day. I'd go to class like always, most likely head back to my dorm room afterwards, complete any homework or study for anything, and then go and do my job as a prefect.

"Class seemed to drag on _forever _today." I emphasized the word forever as Kasumi and I left the classroom. "I got bored out of my mind."

"Really? It seemed to go by quickly for me." Kasumi replied as we walked back to the dorm room.

"Yeah, I seemed to zone in and out. I just can't focus today. Oh well, class is over so it doesn't really matter now." I shrugged as we reached our dorm room.

"We have minimum homework, in case you weren't listening to that." Kasumi stated as she grabbed her homework from her materials.

"Yeah, I managed to catch that." I responded as I joined her in grabbing my homework. We sat there and started to work on our homework.

I looked at the time and left Kasumi and I's dorm room to do my job as a prefect. This time, I didn't bother stopping by Zero's dorm room and just continued on outside. I begun to walk around the school grounds and make sure that things were in order. I eventually stood in one spot and waited for Zero for a while. Looking through the dark and waiting for his figure to start appearing, I turned my glance up to the night sky. I enjoyed looking at the stars occasionally and the moon. They were all the way up in the sky, not having to worry about a thing. Sometimes, I was quite envious of the stars and the moon and even the clouds occasionally.

After about thirty minutes, I came to the fact that Zero was not going to show up. I started to walk around again and this time, my thoughts turned to Zero. I really wish he'd just let people in instead of scaring them off like usual. I think he needs to understand that not everyone is going to hurt him. I may know only a little about his past, but I can tell that its probably not good. I know he's lost his family and his friend, Yuuki, left, but not everyone's just going to walk away from him. Probably the biggest thing that irks me about Zero, would be his inability to at least try and converse with someone. I'm now his partner, yet he will utter only a couple words to me.

"He he he!" I heard this psychotic kind of laughter from somewhere around me. I turned around blindly in the dark and scanned my surroundings.

"Who's there?" I called out with a little bit of harshness in my voice. I wouldn't admit this, but I was actually starting to get pretty creeped out.

"Your blood! It smells so delicious!" The psychotic voice rang out again and I finally saw what was talking. It was a Level E vampire, a former human who has lost all their sanity to their bloodlust, just like Zero eventually would. The beast was around five foot seven inches and had a crazed look in its blood red eyes. The Level E also had short, messy brown hair. It started to advance toward me and now I just realized that I didn't have anything to protect myself with.

"I'd stay away." I spoke back to the beast with no emotion in my voice. The Level E looked at me and begun to advance towards me again. The crazed look in its eyes never left its face for a second. Well, this looked like it would be it for me.

The beast grabbed a handful of my chest length red hair and pulled it back wich made my head move back as well and expose my neck. I felt its fangs graze my neck before chomping into it. I could hear the sound of my blood being sucked from my body. Blackness started to creep its way into my vision and I knew this was it, I was going to die. Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground and hit my head on something hard, the blackness completely took over my vision and I shut my eyes. The last thing I heard and felt before I passed out was a gun shot and someone's arms around me.

**So, I added a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. Does anyone have any ideas about who it was? I hope this chapter was longer. Comments, flames, ideas, and anything else is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, third chapter here it is. Thanks for the reviews I got! So, I probably shouldn't say too much. Well, here's the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

I woke up and couldn't tell where I was. All I could see was this white light and it wouldn't go away even when I was blinking. My head was throbbing with this dull pain and I felt something on my neck, but I didn't know what it was. You know, I'm probably dead and sleep sounds so good right now. Yeah, I'll go back to sleep.

"I see that you're finally awake." Chairman Cross said from somewhere around the room.

Okay, so sleep was out of the question. I blinked open my eyes and finally adjusted to the light in the room. The Chairman was standing in the doorway of the infirmary and seemed to wait for me to look at him.

"Yeah. Do you mind telling me what happened?" I asked while sitting up and putting my fingers to my temples and rubbing it.

"Do you not remember at all? Try to think about it." The Chairman responded with a neutral face on. I sighed, and dropped my hands from my face before starting to think about last night.

_The beast grabbed a handful of my chest length red hair and pulled it back wich made my head move back as well and expose my neck. I felt its fangs graze my neck before chomping into it. I could hear the sound of my blood being sucked from my body. Blackness started to creep its way into my vision and I knew this was it, I was going to die. Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground and hit my head on something hard, the blackness completely took over my vision and I shut my eyes. The last thing I heard and felt before I passed out was a gun shot and someone's arms around me._

"I remember now." I stated as a hand flew to my neck. Sure enough, there was a band-aid covering the bite marks left behind from the Level E. Anger started to burn through me. More at myself for being so careless and getting bit. That soon died away and I wondered who was there that saved me from certain death.

"Do you mind explaining to me what happened?" Chairmain Cross asked as my amber eyes looked up to meet his.

"Yeah, sure. I was out doing my job as a prefect, as you know. I was walking around making sure everything was in order before stopping to wait for Zero. Zero didn't show up and I figured that he ditched. I began walking again and from around me I heard this psychotic voice that started to laugh. I stopped and looked around, but it was dark and I couldn't see very far out in front of me. I asked who was there and the voice called out again saying how delicious my blood smelled. Then, the Level E vampire came out and closer to me. I told the beast to stay back and realized that I didn't have anything to protect myself with. The beast continued towards me and as you can see I was bit. Next thing I knew I was dropped to the ground, heard a gun shot, and someone picked me up." I explained in detail about my encounter with that Level E last night.

"Why weren't you carrying anything to protect yourself with?" Was the Chairman's next question for me. I figured he'd ask this and I racked my brain for an excuse other than nothing ever happens.

"I just wasn't thinking and forgot I guess." I replied with a fake sheepish smile. I really hope he bought that, I can be a fairly decent liar sometimes.

"I see." The Chairman responded, "I think its best if you stay here and rest for the time being."

"Wait, who brought me into the infirmary last night? Who saved me from that Level E?" I asked the question that has plagued my mind ever since I thought about last night. I wanted to think whoever personally.

"Zero was the one who saved you last night." Chairman Cross stated before he left to attend to something else.

I lied back down to rest for just a few more minutes. My thoughts started to turn to Zero. So he was the one who saved me. That was perfect timing for him to show up. I'm glad he did, I wouldn't have survived if he didn't. It kind of proves that he actually does care if I die or not. No, I let my feelings for him get in the way again. He probably was doing the right thing and helping me out. I was still going to thank him. Maybe even give him a hug or something. No! Ugh, I really have to suppress these feelings for him. Either way, I'm very thankful that he was there at the time to help me.

I got up out of the bed and smoothed my day class uniform out. I had managed to sleep until class was over, so hopefully Kasumi had the notes I'd need for tomorrow. I decided on going to find Zero to thank him. I started off walking to his dorm room, the dull throbbing in my head was putting a damper on my mood. My mind begun to wander again while I walked. Does he even care? I don't know, I shouldn't think about it too much anyways. I'll thank him and tell him that I owe him big time. My mind started to stop wandering when I slammed into something hard and fell back on the floor. I picked myself back up and looked at what I slammed into.

"Sorry Zero, my mind was wandering." I apologized as my amber eyes met his pretty lavender colored ones.

"Just watch where you're going." He responded coldly and begun to walk away in the direction opposite of his dorm room. I spun around and ran to catch up to him.

"Zero! Wait up!" I called after him as I caught up to him. He stopped and looked at me like he was waiting. "Thanks for saving me yesterday. I owe you, if it weren't for you I would have died." I smiled up at him as I thanked him.

"If you weren't so reckless this wouldn't have happened." The cold tone in his voice never left for a second. It was really starting to tick me off and I lost some control I had on my anger.

"What is your problem Zero? I came to thank you personally for saving my life yesterday. I will admit that I was being reckless but you could at least say your welcome or something. Not everyone you meet is going to hurt you Zero. I may not understand a thing about your past other than your family is dead and Yuuki left, but I know that you're hurting. It took me a while to figure it out, but I won't stand here and lie to you that I understand. I don't understand at all, no pain that I've gone through could compare to yours. You need to understand that I'm not going to be here one day and walk out on you the next. I'm not going to hurt you Zero, you can trust me." I started to tell him off. I was annoyed and the throbbing in my head wasn't helping much. I had even gone as far as stepping closer to him and poking my finger on his chest.

"Shut up Ayame, why do you care anyway?" Zero's continually cold voice rang around the empty halls. He was glaring at me and my eyes were narrowed back in anger. I was ticked off.

"Because I..." I trailed off, "Because I just do." My reply was simple, but I really had to quickly think of that response. What was I gonna say? Because I have a crush on you? That response was definitely out of the question. I would most likely never, _ever _tell Zero I had a crush on him. I just wanted him to trust me. I started to walk away from him, I needed to cool off and if I wouldn't be able to do that if I continued talking with Zero. So, I headed back to my dorm room before going to do my job as a prefect.

**Alright, so that's the ending. I know that it didn't have a cliffhanger like the other one, but chapter four should have one. Comments, flames, ideas, and anything else is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Chapter Four is here. I decided to update in honor of Zero's Birthday. Which brings me to my next point, Happy Birthday Zero! Okay, here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

"I can't believe him! I tried to thank him and he still continues to act all cold!" I muttered aloud to myself. Saying that he just angered me is an understatement, he really ticked me off. The dull throbbing in my head had begun to subside and I pushed the door to my dorm room open.

"Ayame! Are you okay? You weren't at school today." Kasumi questioned when she caught sight of me enter our room. I really wished I'd have thought of a story before entering our room. I shouldn't have to think about this too much, something off the top of my head should suffice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did we do in class today?" I asked trying to buy myself a little bit more time. Who knows, maybe she'll forgot about it if I continue to ask questions. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"You didn't miss much, I have the notes you'll need to copy down. You can do that later though, I want to know what happened to you first." Kasumi explained and then begun to wait patiently for my explanation. So much for my previous idea.

"Well when I went to do my job as a prefect last night, it was quite dark out. An animal kind of startled me and my luck wasn't so great. I had managed to drip over a tree root and land on some smaller rocks. That would explain why I have bandages on my neck. I thought that I was fine, but Chairmain Cross insisted that I take off for the school day. I'm still going to go out and do my job as a prefect though." I replied along with my alibi and gave a bit of a sheepish smile.

"It's good that you're not too hurt." Kasumi responded and begun to pull out the notes I'd need to copy down. I took a look over them and begun to copy them onto my own piece of paper. Kasumi was right, I really didn't miss too much. I guess all that bad luck I've had is turning into good luck.

I finished scribbling down the notes and checked the time. I'd have to leave now if I didn't want to be late. I groaned inwardly, I had no intention of being around Zero as of right now. I was still pretty ticked off at him and I really didn't want to start yelling again. Sighing, I left the room and begun my walk outside. If I was lucky, Zero would ditch or something. I continued walking and saw something in the distance. I started to feel a little wary because of what happened the last time I was outside. I slowly approached whatever was there and realized it was Zero and I thought my luck was getting better.

"Wow, you actually decided to show up." I stated bluntly. Zero gave me his death glare as a response and I, for once, gladly welcomed the silence. I didn't think Zero forgot about how I started to tell him off. We continued to walk around and I continually glanced around at my surroundings.

"Did you bring some kind of a weapon this time?" Zero questioned in a neutral voice while continuing to look on ahead.

"No," I replied. Yes, I know, I have managed to forget again.

"Are you stupid? You should have learned your lesson from before." Zero stated coldly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. Okay, I can do this. I can not let him get to me again. I can stay quiet and not snap again. Okay, I can't do this. I have to say something. "I don't recall this ever being your business." I snapped back at him.

He didn't respond, I figured as much. Oh well, it'll keep me from snapping at him again. We continued on in silence and actually finished pretty quickly. I didn't bother to say goodnight to Zero and just continued to head back to my dorm room. I reached my destination, quickly changed, brushed my teeth, and fell asleep for the night.

I got up the next morning at a typical time. Mainly due to that obnoxious alarm clock and its beeping every morning. I threw on my Day Class Uniform and entered the bathroom. As usual, I brushed my red hair and my teeth as well before leaving the bathroom. I sat back down on my bed and begun to wait for Kasumi like I did every morning. It wasn't long until my mind began to wander and my thoughts turned to Zero. I had really cooled off since yesterday, but some of my anger did still remain.

"Ayame?" Kasumi questioned as my thoughts continued.

It wasn't like I normally hold grudges. I just have a tendency to stay angry for a little bit longer than I guess someone would consider as normal. Plus, its not like I'm just going to sit here and wait for Zero to come along and apologize. He probably wouldn't even bat an eye. I guess this is where the whole forgive and forget saying comes into play.

"Ayame?" Kasumi questioned again while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah?" I asked while snapping back to reality.

"You were staring off into space. It seemed like you were thinking pretty hard about something." Kasumi commented to me while we left our dorm room.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was staring off into space." I gave her a sheepish smile as we continued down the hallway.

"Its no problem, I just didn't want us to be late." Kasumi smiled back at me, but hers wasn't a sheepish smile.

"Ah Ayame, I need to speak with you in my office." Chairman Cross approached Kasumi and I. He seemed rather serious instead of his more happy-go-lucky attitude. I started to wonder if I was in trouble for something.

"Alright, I'll see you later Kasumi." I gave Kasumi a quick wave before following the Chairmain back to his office.

I was really serching my brain for anything I did wrong or anything that may of happened that I didn't hear about. I honestly couldn't think of anything. So, I just followed the Chairman.

While I was in the middle of debating on asking him about why he wanted to see me, we reached his office. He opened the door and walked in with me following after him. I saw to people in his office. One was a women, she had the exact same red hair that I did. Her eyes were a pretty jade color and she was pretty thin. Her clothes were pretty simple. The man, however, had raven black hair along with the same amber eyes that I had. I couldn't see his clothing because a long khaki colored jacket covered most of him. They seemed so familiar, but at the same time they were total strangers.

"Ayame!" The man and women both spoke my name with love, softness, and happiness. They crossed the distance between us and enveloped me in a hug. There arms were warm and felt familiar. My arms stayed by my side. Who were these two people and why do they seem so familiar?

**Well, that is a little bit of a cliffhanger like I promised! Anyone have any ideas of who these two people are? Comments, flames, ideas, and anything else is welcomed! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm going to go ahead and let you know that this chapter will be on Ayame's past. In case you're curious, I have been busy with sports. Basketball season started, so yeah. Well, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters.**

About a second later, I realized that two strangers were hugging me. How did I not think about that first? I have no idea. "Uh, Chairman? Who are these people and how do they know me?" I questioned, I figured that he would know who they are and everything. The man and women both stopped hugging me and stepped back.

"Ayame, I think it's better for them to explain." Chairman Cross replied and gestured to the two people who we're standing in front of me.

I sighed, it seemed like I would miss another day of class. On second thought, that isn't such a bad thing. I waited for the man and women to explain.

"I knew she wouldn't remember us." The women sighed as she glanced at the man beside her. I assumed he was her husband, although I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"At least she'll know now." The raven black-haired man replied as he took the red-haired women's hand.

"Ayame, we are...your parents." The wome- no Mom spoke gently. I could see that she was waiting for my response.

My eyes widened and my face transformed into one of utter shock. I couldn't believe it, I knew they'd still be alive. Never in a million years did I expect to see my parents, or meet them for that fact. "So, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Can we not come and visit you?" My mother responded as she tilted her head to the side again.

"Visit me? Now you decided to show up and become a part of my life? You haven't been in my life at all and you think you can show up and make everything alright again?" My voice rose as I was talking. I now had more people to be angry at and a more of a reason to lose my temper.

"We just wanted-" My mother started but I cut her off.

"There has to be some kind of reason for you to just show up without an explanation." I grounded out. Personally, I think that they're putting on an act. I just want the truth, nothing but the truth.

"Ayame, you'll understand when we tell you why we left you with your Grandparents. Trust me, it was for the best." My father replied.

"Then tell me, see if I understand." I replied, my arms were crossed over my chest and continued to stare at them.

"Well, your Father and I are Vampire Hunters..." My Mother started before she trailed off. Instantly, my hand few to my neck and over the band-aid that covered the bite marks on my neck. I was praying that they wouldn't notice it.

"We didn't want you to be around vampires all the time, and we didn't want you to go through all the pressure to be trained as a vampire hunter. In order to keep you safe, we let your Grandparents raise you instead." My Father started to explain.

I began to process what they were saying as my hand slowly slid away from my neck, my red hair covered the band-aid instead.

"I hope you understand our decision Ayame, it was for the best." My Mother came over and gave me another hug, I didn't really return it as memories came flooding into my head.

* * *

_I watched my two-year-old self sit down with some toys in the living room where I used to live. My mother sat across from me with a smile gracing her face. The loud ringing of the phone sounded throughout the room and my mother left to go and answer it. At the same time, I saw he door open and my father walk through._

_"Daddy!" My two-year-old self shouted as she ran over to hug our father. My father reached down and picked my two-year-old self up, spinning her around before placing her back on her feet. _

_My mother came around the corner with smile on her face. She gave her husband a hug before heading over to the kitchen to get dinner started._

_"So what have you been doing all day?" My father came over to my two-year-old self as he sat across from her. The younger version of myself looked up from the toy she had in her hand._

_"Mommy and I stayed here all day and played." She spoke with a smile and turned back down to the toy in front of her. My father continued to sit and watch the younger version of myself. _

_"Dinner is ready!" My mother called from the kitchen. My father got up and started to head in with my two-year-old self following behind him. My Mother, Father, and younger self sat down and began to eat. We all looked like an actual family. I watched them all eat as they talked about their events throughout the day. _

_Dinner ended and my Mother carried me up the stairs and put me into bed for the night. She came back downstairs and saw my Father on the phone. My Mother waited until her husband was done talking before she entered the room. _

_"Who was that?" She inquired, walking over to one of the sofas and sitting down._

_"First, let me show you this." My Father handed his wife a letter. "Its from the Hunter's Association, we have to take care of a Level E tomorrow." He replied as he watched my Mother read over the letter._

_"That'll throw a wrench into my plans for tomorrow. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." My Mother sighed, "I'll drop Ayame off at my parents house tomorrow."_

_"Alright, I'm going to go and get together our weapons" My Father said as he stood up from his spot on the sofa and exited the house. My Mother got up and exited the house as well to go and help him. I watched them go over to the shed, but something caught my eye. I looked over to see a shadow towards the left side of the house. I also caught my two-year-old self who was standing outside of the door._

_"Kimiko, get that box down. I think a Level E is here." My Father said as he looked over to where I saw the shadow. My Mother placed the box down and my Father bent down and pulled his gun out. My Mother drew her own weapon. _

_"Hikaru go to the left, I'll go to the right." My Mother spoke softly as the two of them approached the Level E._

_"Look at you, lost control of your thirst for blood. Now you harm people and take lives." My Father spoke to the beast with his eyes narrowed._

_The Level E's blood-red eyes stared back at my Father. I shuddered as I recalled being bit by one. This Level E had messy navy blue hair and it had the same crazy, bloodthirsty look in its eye._

_"Blood! The smell is strong here!" The Level E's voice sounded through the dead of the night. _

_My Mother and Father didn't seem to be bleeding, so I turned to my two-year-old self to see her knee had been scraped. I assumed that she had probably fell._

_"And none of it is for you." My Father spoke as he fired his gun at the Level E. The beast disintegrated and my Father and Mother began to walk towards the house._

_"Ayame!" My mother yelled as she ran over to the younger version of me. "Hikaru, she's bleeding! This would've been worse if the Level E had advanced!" My Mother gasped as she scooped her up into her arms. My parents walked into the house and set my two-year-old self on the counter and put a band-aid over the scrape. _

_Afterwards, my Mother, Father, and younger self sat on the couch. My younger self wasn't really understanding what was so bad about what had just happened._

_"Hikaru, I don't want Ayame to grow up around vampires or become a hunter." My Mother spoke after a while as she turned to look at her husband._

_"Then what do you plan on doing?" My Father replied as he met his wife's gaze to discuss the matter._

_"This could happen again and what if she gets bit? How about if we...let my parents raise her." My Mother proposed her idea to my Father. He thought it over for a moment before nodding._

_"Alright, we'll explain this tomorrow." My Father replied._

_The next day came and my Mother was packing up some of my younger self's stuff as she helped. My two-year-old self didn't understand that she wouldn't be seeing her parents again._

_"Okay Ayame, let's go." My Mother gave my younger self a strained smile._

_"Okay Mommy!" My younger self headed down with my Mother as she got into the car along with my Father. They started to drive down a main road for a bit before taking a couple turns and stopping at a small, little cottage._

_"Kimiko, Hikaru! It's nice to see you again." An older women with orange-ish, red-ish hair that was starting to grey came out of the house with an older man. The older man had greying blonde hair. They hugged my Mother and Father._

_"Grandma! Grandpa!" My younger self came running up to our grandparents. She hugged each one of them before going back over to her parents._

_"Ayame, what are you doing here today?" My Grandmother asked crouching down to my two-year-old self's level._

_"I'm going to stay with you guys!" My younger self said with a smile gracing her face._

_"We had a run in with a Level E that was pretty dangerous. Hikaru and I decided it would be best if we let you two raise her, we don't want her to be around vampires or become a hunter." My Mother explained softly to my Grandparents._

_"Alright, we'll take her." My Grandmother responded grimly._

_"Thanks Mom, this is for the best." My Mother said close to tears, trying her best not to shed them._

_"Bye Ayame, I love you." My Mother bent down and gave my younger self a hug before stepping back._

_"Bye Ayame, I love you. Be good." My Father bent down next to give her a hug before my Mother and him started to walk towards the car._

_"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! See you soon!" My two-year-old self said before turning to her Grandparents to head inside._

* * *

"I understand..." I whispered to them softly after reliving the memory. I held back my tears as I glanced at my parents.

"I'm glad." My Mother replied with her eyes softening towards me. The love in my parents eyes hadn't changed from then to know.

"That still doesn't change anything though. You decided it was best for me to stay away from vampires, you left me to my Grandparents care, then you shouldn't be here." I replied, my anger was starting to come back even before I started to relive those memories.

"We wanted to see how you were after all these years." My Father said as my Mother and him came forward and gave me another hug. I let them hug me again and this time I returned the hug ever so slightly. I pulled back and my red hair moved away showing the band-aid on my neck.

"What happened to your neck?" My Father asked tensing up as he gestured to the band-aid on my neck.

"Oh this?" I pointed to my neck. "I, uh, kinda fell and got a bit scrapped up." I replied smiling sheepishly at them.

"On your neck?" My Mother replied started to get suspicious.

"Its, uh, not impossible?" I responded with more of a question than an answer. My Father stepped forward and ripped the band-aid off of my neck, exposing the two bite marks that graced it. My Mother and Father drew in a breath.

"You've been around a vampire? But, I was pretty sure that..." My Mother trailed off deep in thought.

"I thought we isolated you from any kind of Vampires." My Father replied still looking at the two bite marks on my neck.

"Well, Ayame here is a prefect at this academy. She protects all the other students along with another prefect here. She should have had a weapon with her just incase, but accidents do happen." Chairman Cross explained to my parents.

"It's no longer safe for you to attend this academy, Ayame." My Father turned his attention back on me and I met his gaze with a defiant glare.

"Oh yeah? It's not like you've been in my life. You shouldn't just get to waltz in here and decide whats best for me." I snapped at my parents and continued to meet each of their gazes with a glare.

"We're still your parents, Ayame. That means we can still make decisions for you." My Mother replied.

"Well what do you plan on doing?" I crossed my arms as I continued to glare at them. My Mother and Father exchanged a glance at each other.

"We're going to remove you from this academy." My Father responded.

I choked on air, "W-what?!"

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I wrote. I just couldn't seem to stop writing. Oh well, that's good for you guys. My chapters will most likely start to be longer. Plus, I can't wait for the next chapter. Well, I think I'm going to use my idea in either chapter six or seven. Trust me, you guys are going to love it. Well, I hope. Comments, Flames, Ideas, anything is welcome! Thanks so much for reading and I love the reviews I have gotten. Until next time, goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Let's see if I can match the length to the last chapter! Thanksgiving Break is here, so I may be able to update more than once. Well, that is for any of you that actually care. Alright, here's chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.  
**

"You heard us, we're going to take you out of this academy." My Father restated as he looked back at me.

I composed myself from the shock and looked at my parents. They seemed like they're pretty set on taking me out of the academy. I would be fighting a losing battle if I continued. I sighed, "Fine, I'll leave Cross Academy."

"Perfect, do you think you'll be able to gather all of your stuff today?" My Mother questioned. She had a smile on her face and I assumed it was from me giving in.

"No, I don't." I responded bluntly with a blank face on.

"Alright, we'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Remember Ayame, we're doing this for you." My Father replied as he and my Mother got ready to leave the academy for the day.

"I'll get all of her papers together." The Chairman said to my parents as they walked out the door. "Ayame." He called my name.

I faced him, "Yes?"

"You're free to leave my office. Also, you can go to class today or you can just start getting your stuff together." The Chairman replied as he sat down in his desk. I nodded in response before leaving the room.

I walked the familiar route down the hall to my dorm room. I decided not to go to class today because of the packing I had to do. I stopped when I reached our room and opened it. Glancing around, I realized I'd have to tell Kasumi I was leaving. That was something I wanted to put off as long as I can. I pulled the closet doors open and began to gather all the clothes I had. We didn't just wear our uniforms, we had clothes for the weekends and pajamas. I gathered all of my shirts together and laid them on my bed. Then I grabbed the bag I used for when I first came to the academy and stuffed the shirts in there. I started to grab my pants, shorts, and the two skirts I had before stuffing them into he bag as well. I moved on to undergarments, socks, and shoes. Now that most of the clothing items were packed, I'd have to move onto the miscellaneous stuff I had.

I moved over to the nightstand and grabbed the picture of my Grandparents and I when I was about ten. I gave a small smile before adding it to my bag. Walking back over to the closet, I caught sight of the birthday gift Kasumi gave me last year. It was a small, simple metallic necklace that had sky blue beads along with a sliver A in the middle. I slipped the necklace around my neck and smiled as I relived the memory in my head. I started walking back to the closet again and pulled down a cardboard box. It's contents we're different things I did for school that I wanted to keep. I set the box down and started to dig through it. I moved some of the projects out of the way and came across some pictures at the bottom. I pulled out all of the pictures and began to flip through them. I saw one of Kasumi and I when we we're a little younger. My grandparents sometimes came to visit me and they liked to take pictures. I saw one of me in front of my Grandparent's house before I moved to cross academy.

I began flipping through more and more pictures before stopping on one. This one happened to be a picture of Zero and me. We we're out at the front of the school, getting ready to do our jobs as prefects when the Chairman decided to take a picture of us. This was when I was chosen as a prefect after Yuki left and the Chairman thought he had to commemortae this "event." I was standing there smiling brightly and Zero stood with his normal, blank face looking in the opposite direction.

I started to laugh at the picture when one thought crossed my mind. All of the work I'd put into trying to get Zero to open up and actually let someone in would have been for nothing. I just hope someone will be able to get through to him. I'd also realized that I'd have to tell Kasumi that I was leaving. I really didn't want to do that but, I'm going to have to.

I stood up and put the pictures back in the box and moved the box over to the bag that housed my clothes. The door to my dorm room opened and Kasumi entered. She looked around at the room before looking at me.

"Ayame, why are you packing up all of your stuff?" She questioned before setting her stuff down on her bed.

"You know how the Chairman brought me to his office this morning, right?" I asked her and she nodded in response. "Well, my parents happened to be there and their taking me out of the academy."

"What! Why?" Kasumi inquired with a shocked look on her face.

"They want to become apart of my life now. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I replied, lying about the first part.

"Oh." She responded with shock still on her features, but also sadness.

"I have to go do my job as a prefect. I'll see you later." I gave her a small smile before exiting our dorm room. I really hate goodbyes. All goodbyes are sad and sometimes painful. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes from all of this. I'd have to leave good friends in the morning. Yes, I'm considering Zero a friend even though he probably doesn't think of me as a friend. I closed my eyes, I refused to cry over this now. I continued outside and waited for Zero as usual. I looked at the stars and tried to keep the thoughts of leaving out of my mind.

After a good thirty minutes, Zero still didn't show up. I started to walk around the school grounds as usual and looked around for anything. I heard the rustling of a bush and stopped walking. I waited and another rustle came from the bush. I walked over to it cautiously and slowly moved the bush. I was hoping that it wasn't another Level E. I moved the rest of the bush back and saw Zero.

"Why are you back here?" I asked him with a confused look on my face. I waited for his answer and never received one. I crouched down in front of him and he looked away from me. On the ground we're these little, white, pill looking things. I grabbed the container for them and looked it over. They were blood tablets.

"Zero, can you not take blood tablets?" I inquired as I brought my gaze back onto him. I knew Zero was a vampire, I didn't know that he could not take blood tablets. I never got an answer. I sighed and moved my hair away from my neck and grabbed his face turning him to me. His once pretty lavender eyes now where the color of crimson red.

"You don't know what you're doing, Ayame." Zero spoke coldly and could predict what I was about to do.

I gave him a small smile, "Yes I do Zero, now shut up and drink." I put my hand on the back of his neck and tried to pull him forward. He gave a bit of resistance before giving in. I continued to pull him towards my neck. Zero slowly licked my neck and I could feel him hesitate before he bit me. The pain wasn't bad, but it was still there. I let him drink while I sat back and looked at the stars. He pulled away and I let my hair fall forward again. We both didn't say anything and just sat there.

"You...You're just like her." Zero spoke after a little, "Letting me drink your blood. It makes me sick that I drank your blood."

"Zero, its okay. I don't mind, really. Just don't compare me to her. We are nothing a like. I don't want you to trust me because I did something similar to her. I want you to trust me because I'm me, okay?" I responded and realized how close we still were. His head was close to mine from how he was leaning forward. I saw him give a slight nod to what I said before.

"I drank Yuki's blood, Kuran's blood, I even drank my own brother's blood, and now I drank yours. The list keeps growing." Zero spoke again, this time it wasn't a cold tone. I realized that he's slowly starting to open up to me.

"Zero, its fine. How about we head back into the academy for the night." I replied standing up, Zero stood up as well and we started to walk towards the doors of the Academy. We entered and started to head in opposite directions.

"Goodnight Zero." I gave him a small smile and started to walk away.

"Goodnight Ayame." Zero replied in his normal tone of voice.

I quietly went into the infirmary to grab a band-aid before heading upstairs. I put the band-aid over the bite marks on my neck before heading to bed.

I fell asleep for about three hours before waking up in the middle of the night. I don't get much sleep in the first place because of my job as a prefect, so if I went back to sleep it wouldn't be for long. I couldn't stop thinking about how Zero was starting to open up to me. I couldn't leave him here now. He already had the one person who he trusted leave. What would happen if I left, the person who he was just beginning to trust. Would he even open up to anyone else? I tried to come up with a solution to the problem. I could always try and convince my parents to let me stay. You know what, I'm going to stay no matter what. My parents are going to have to deal with it. I closed my eyes and managed to fall back asleep.

* * *

I yawned and woke up to the obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock. I went ahead and put on my day class uniform and went into the bathroom. I ran a brush through my red hair and made sure it covered the two band-aid's on my neck. I'd most likely be able to take the first one off tomorrow. I brushed my teeth before exiting and waited for Kasumi to finish.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Kasumi spoke quietly.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here no matter what." I replied determined, "I'm going to convince my parents one way or another."

Kasumi instantly brightened, "I'll see you in class then!"

I nodded, "Yup, but I'll be late."

We walked out of our dorm room and Kasumi headed to class while I headed down to the Chairman's office. I entered his office and saw my parents standing there.

"Ayame, where's your stuff?" My Mother questioned looking confused.

"It's in my room. I've decided that I'm not going to leave. I've always been perfectly safe here. You do realize that you'll never be able to fully isolate me from vampires. One accident happened here, it's not the end of the world. This academy has become like my second home." I explained to my parents with a blank face on and emphasized some of my points.

My Father turned to my mother, "She does have a point."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Ayame. You've already been bitten once." My Mother turned to me and spoke softly.

"I'm not going to get hurt, it was my fault for being careless. It won't even happen again! Just please let me stay." I responded softly and looked at my parents blankly.

"Since you're so admant about staying, we'll let you stay." My Father replied.

"We'll see you late Ayame, we promise." My Mother replied before I headed out of Chairman Cross's office.

I started walking to class with a big smile on my face. I entered the classroom and walked over to my usual seat. Well, these past couple days haven't been very typical.

**Well, there's Chapter Six! I may update again this weekend. Ideas, comments, flames, anything is welcomed to help me get better! Bye!**


End file.
